Bowser's Children
Bowser's Children is a series on YouTube created by FreezeFlame22. It first launched in October 2017, and is currently on it's third season. The series is about Bowser and the Koopalings, Larry, Wendy, Roy, Iggy, Morton, Lemmy and Ludwig, who in the show are portrayed as Bowser's children. It mainly consists of them getting into random antics each episode at Bowser's Castle, although some episodes take place away from the castle, such as Day At The Fair. Backstory Bowser's Children somewhat serves as a reboot to FreezeFlame22's old series, The Koopa Kids, which was also about the Koopalings. However, FreezeFlame22 was not happy with that show and decided it was best to put it to rest and instead create a new show where he could have a fresh start. Many things were changed from The Koopa Kids to Bowser's Children; the most notable being the location change from Bowser's Airship to Bowser's Castle, although an airship makes occasional appearances in Bowser's Children. As well as this many sprites were updated, such as the Koopalings now using custom sprites created by RidgeTroopa, with the exception of Wendy who's sprite was made by FreezeFlame22, rather than the classic Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga sprites. Characters Main Cast King Bowser Koopa Bowser is the king of the Koopa Troop and the adopted father of the Koopalings. Despite his royalty, he is portrayed as a reckless and somewhat horrible alcoholic father who makes his children do his dirty work while he himself choses to stay at his castle and drink beer. He often yells at the kids when they don't do as he asks and is frustrated with them often, however he can still be proud of them on occasion, and does care when one of them goes missing as shown in Larry's Validation. Larry Koopa Larry is the youngest of the Koopalings, and is certainly shown to act like it. He is often viewed as a native and cowardly child who is not anywhere near as competent as the other Koopalings. However, this doesn't mean he doesn't have an angry side. He can get angry if his mocking is taken too far. He often tries to prove himself to his brothers, who tend to mock him for his afore mentioned attributes. Because of this he is closest to Wendy, his sister, as while she tends to mock him on occasion she still is shown to be friendly with him and even sticks up for Larry occasionally. Wendy O. Koopa Wendy is portrayed as a stereotypical, average teenage girl, liking money, expensive jewellery and constantly being on her phone, much to the other characters annoyance. She tends to be disinterested a lot, and can show lack of concern for others, but does seem to care for Larry. Roy Koopa Roy is often shown to be the lazy Koopaling, spending a lot of time in his bed, and is even shown sleeping in the intro of the show as of Season 2. Despite this lazy attitude of his, he tries to flex and show off to people, specifically girls, and try and portray himself as cool, however often ends up failing miserably without realizing. He is commonly seen with Iggy, aiding him in his lab for cool inventions, hence his Bill Blaster. Iggy Koopa Iggy is the smartest of the Koopalings, and is portrayed as a crazed inventor. He creates many inventions and spends a lot of time in his room, which he turned into a science lab. He strongly believes in his intellect and is shown to be somewhat disappointed when he is treated on the same level as the other Koopalings, believeing he should be put in a smarter environment. He owns a pet Chain Chomp he nicknamed Jaws, and is shown to be somewhat abusive to him, however he still likes the dog and has been shown to care for him. Morton Koopa Jr. Unlike Iggy, Morton is not very bright. He's shown to be quite dumb, with ferrel tendancies to match, often being compared to a caveman. He loves to eat meat and tends to create sandwiches with ridiculous food combinations that only he enjoys. He's also prone to become angry and frustrated easily. He most commonly hangs out with Lemmy, and the two are portrayed as the most immature of the family. Lemmy Koopa Lemmy is the smallest and most childlike of the Koopalings, being much smaller and less developed than the rest of the Koopalings. He has a very sarcastic sense of humour, often making snarky comments and cracking jokes about people. Despite this he has been shown to have a cowardly side, being scared of people that are larger and not in his family, hinting he is possibly secretly insecure and uses comedy to mask that. He is best friends with Morton and spends most of the time with him. Ludwig von Koopa Ludwig is the oldest of the Koopalings. He is very arrogant and selfish, often looking down on his other siblings, and even betraying them to save himself in The Castle Dungeon. He is shown to find the rest of them immature, and spends a lot of time stood in a corner by himself reading a book. He has also been shown to have somewhat of a rivalry with Larry, as Ludwig finds him the most immature and hates his naive attitude towards things. Prince Bowser Koopa Jr. Bowser Jr. is a major antagonist to the Koopalings in the series, Bowser's youngest son and therefor the heir to Bowser's throne. He is a quick-tempered spoiled brat who looks down on everyone else and views people as slaves. He is especially cruel to the Koopalings, and often uses his position as Bowser's son to make them buy or do things for him. He pretends to be a kind-hearted, lovely child in front of Bowser, who is easily fooled by his false persona. King Boo King Boo is a leader in the Koopa Troop, as well as Bowser's best friend and drinking buddy. He is seen quite regularly throughout the series, and is mostly shown to be an alcoholic and somewhat stupid due to how much he drinks. He is also shown to be friendly towards the Koopalings. Kamek Kamek is Bowser's childhood caretaker and minion. He is a grumpy old man, constantly shown to be grouchy and miserable, not being very friendly towards Bowser or the Koopalings, although he has helped them on occasion, such as in KoopaTube. Boom Boom Boom Boom is one of Bowser's minions. He is incredibly dull witted, as he shown to speak in the third person, he also has an agressive side. Despite this, Boom Boom is still a loyal minion to the Koopa Troop. Episodes References to other series Carl * In Training School, there is a teaser for "A Christmas Carl" on the blackboard. * In Enter Bowser Jr., King K Rool and King Dedede talk about scenes from Logan's New Girlfriend, and Halloween Party. * In It's A Not So Wonderful Life. there was the gravestone of Toadette Onix and Edna Bones who is possibly Dry Bones mother. The Koopa Kids *Messenger, who was a prominent character in The Koopa Kids, briefly appears in Enter Bowser Jr., being run over by Bowser while he's drunk, supposedly killing him. This was done to show he will not be returning for the show. *On the Episode "Training School" when Iggy asks Mr. Adams if he is from an old show (Referencing to his appearence in The Koopa Kids, where he was known as "The Angry Paratroopa" by fans) he replies by saying that "that crap" ended. Category:FF22 series